The Adventures of Sherlock and Molly
by DaysLikeThis96
Summary: Sherlock loves Molly, but she feels that she can be neglected sometimes. Sherlock wants to make that up to her. Slight OOC, Post Series 2
1. Morning?

**A/N: New story! I just finished Sherlock and I loved it. I am a huge Sherlolly fan, but I also love JohnLock. I love them both! This is my first Sherlock fanfic so please be nice:) Updates will be weekly, maybe more if you guys review it!**

**P.S. This might me a little OOC, but not terribly... I don't think...**

Chapter One: Morning?

It was only 06:00 when Molly arrived at the doors of St. Barts. The sun had barely risen, but with the thick layer of fog, it was hard to see much. The wind bit her exposed ears as she rushed inside the warm hospital. As soon as she walked through the glass doors, she instantly found relief. The hospital was quiet, only seeing a few people around. Most people don't come in for another two hours.

Molly didn't arrive to work early just to get a head start on work. She was there to see one person. Sherlock Holmes.

She took the lift down into the basement and into the lab, where she knew he would be. She was axious to see him. She wanted to look at him straight in the eyes and scold him for standing her up last night. But she knew she probably wouldn't. It wasn't a huge deal that Sherlock didn't go to her apartment last night, even though he said he would. She understood that Sherlock tended to get sucked into work and lose sight of the time.

She opened the brown swinging door into the lab where she saw him staring down a microscope. She loved the way his nose scrunched whenever he was thinking hard. Molly walked over to Sherlock and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning" She said casually.

"Morning?" Sherlock asked darting his head up from the microscope, "What do you mean morning?" Sherlock frantically checked his watch, then squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he had messed up. "I…"

Molly could never be mad at him. It was a genine mistake, and Sherlock felt bad about it. "It's okay Sherlock" Molly assured him.

Molly walked over to another lab bench, organizing papers that she had dumped on it yesterday. She felt Sherlock wrap his arms around her waist.

"I really am sorry," he whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down Molly's spine. And she liked it.

Molly tried to play hard-to-get and continued organzing the papers. She wasn't mad, per se, but was fusterated. She felt that she had always come second to Sherlock's work. Maybe even third to John. But Sherlock wanted to make her feel like she was his number one.

"Molly," Sherlock tried again, this time placing a kiss on her neck. Molly tried not to smile and blow her cover. "Do you still love me?" he asked, even though the answer would be yes.

"Oh Sherlock…" Molly though aloud.

"Can you tell me you love me?"

"Of course I love you; it doesn't take a detective to know that!" Molly finally said.

"Good, because I love you too" He said straightening up and turning back into his normal professional posture. He turned around and walked back over to his microscope.

"You need to get some sleep," She observed.

"Sleep? I can function perfectly without sleep,"

"You and I both know that it is not true" Molly put her car keys into her hand. "Go home now"

"Come with me then" Sherlock said smirking, then adding a wink that made Molly's heart soar.

"I'm working"

"But you don't need to be here for another 3 hours. Come with me,"

Molly looked around at all the work that needed to be done, and then looked at Sherlock. His eyes where still staring right into hers. "Okay, but I am driving! You have been up all night!"

It was only eight when Molly woke up again. She heard Sherlock mumble "bugger" in the kitchen. How was he awake again? He was only asleep for an hour and a half at most!

Molly threw on a robe, and ventured into the kitchen. Sherlock stood there trying to turn on her stove with nothing but a white sheet wrapped around her shoulders, which traveled unevenly down to the floor. It was not the first time Molly had seen Sherlock wear a sheet as a toga. Molly usually had two sets of sheet on the bed, one to sleep in and one for Sherlock to steal in the middle of the night, and wear the next morning.

"You know I hate this stove" Sherlock said taking Molly out of her gaze.

"You've only told me a million times…"

"Quite a hyperbole, Dr. Hooper" he smirked again. Just then his phone rang, and Sherlock answered.

"Ah, Mycroft. I was expecting you to check up on me at some point,"

"I have to check up on you since you to stupid things then go MIA. You are my baby brother," Mycroft responded on the other side.

"I am a grown man!" Sherlock nearly shouted. Probably much louder than he needed to. Molly giggled as she watch Sherlock get so fusterated with his brother.

"Grown man or not, I am still older"

"Fine, I am doing fine Mycroft. Is that all you wanted to hear?"

"See? Was that so hard? That is all I want to know. Maybe you can just text me that once in a while. I worry." Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I know when you roll your eyes at me Sherlock"

"Lucky guess"

"No, I just know you very well. I need to go into a meeting, but maybe this weekend we could—" Sherlock hung up the phone before Mycroft could respond.

"Did you just hang up the phone on your brother?" Molly asked as Sherlock continued to try to turn the stove on as if nothing happened.

"Just then? Yes. He started to talk to me about this weekend, and I have no interest in seeing him,"

"Why not? He's your brother Sherlock,"

"Because I was planning on spending it all with you"

**Well there it is! One chapter down. Like it/hate it? Send me a review and let me know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Anywhere You Want

**A/N: Wow thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed my story! I felt really good, so I posted another chapter. Special thanks to Renaissancebooklover108 and Rocking the Redhead for your reviews. they really made me happy:) Anyways, happy reading! **

Chapter Two: Anywhere You Want

Later that night, Molly went over to 221B to watch a movie with John and Sherlock. I brought over my favorite movie, _The Holiday_, which Sherlock disliked completely. John, on the other hand, was more accepting of movies. He would never admit it to anyone, but Molly knew how much he loved romantic comedies.

"This movie is stupid," Sherlock observed.

"Shut up, Sherlock," John replied without taking his eyes of the television.

Sherlock moaned and threw his head back, "How much longer is this movie?"

"It's been only twenty minutes, so over an hour," She said.

Then an idea sparked in his head. Maybe he could lure Molly away into his bedroom, or at least try to distract her away from the movie. He pulled her in closer to his body, and left a lingering kiss right below her ear. Sherlock could feel her pulse quicken. _Bingo._ He nipped at her ear, which drove her crazy. He got her.

"You know what bothers me? How could they both pick up and leave like that? It just doesn't make sense!" John said.

Molly pushed away from Sherlock to answer him, "I can never imagine picking up and leaving like that. Although it would be nice to get away for a little bit."

Sherlock moaned. He had Molly right where he wanted her. It didn't matter much to him. He could always try again. He loved how Molly could be so sensitive under his touch. He pulled Molly back into his arms, this time wrapping an arm around her waist, and placing one on her knee. He drew precise circles that traveled up to her upper thigh.

Just then Mrs. Hudson walked in the flat. "Oh Molly, it is so nice to see you! I assume you have been taking good care of Sherlock since he is never here anymore?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Sherlock rudely asked.

"Sherlock!" Molly scolded. He voice changed completely as she spoke to Mrs. Hudson, "I hope so. I'm only having trouble with making him sleep. His brain is always going a mile a minute!"

"That's always been Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson replied.

"Mrs. Hudson please!" John said.

"Oh alright, I'll leave you guys alone," She replied while walking out of the room.

"Why must you guys be so mean to her?" Molly asked. She looked back at forth to both men who ignored her.

Sherlock once again pulled her back into his arms. There couldn't be any more distractions. He pulled Molly onto his lap, his eyes never leaving the screen. _Very clever Sherlock_. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek to try and get some attention, but her eyes still focused on the movie. He tried again, only this time linking her hand in his. She squeezed her hand back in acknowledgment, but still remained focus on the movie.

"Goddammit Molly, either go have sex with him in his bedroom, or make him leave you alone. Its making me sick!" John almost yelled.

"Is this what time was about Sherlock?" Molly asked. She had noticed that Sherlock had been a little more handsy than normal, but she liked it, and didn't want to say anything. "You wanted to get out of watching the movie!"

"Well… ehmm, yes, but I also love you so…"

"You don't have to sit her and watch it. You can go catch up on work or something," Molly suggested.

"I kinda wanted to be with you."

"And you will, all night," Molly said smiling at him.

John made a gagging noise. "Oh just leave already!" John said to Sherlock.

"You shouldn't be talking. You have a new girlfriend every week," Sherlock said as he left.

"I honestly don't know why you put up with him," John asked.

"The same reason you do"

As soon as the movie finished, Molly went straight into Sherlock's room. There he sat cross-legged on the floor surrounded by thick textbooks. As soon as she stepped foot in his room, he closed the textbooks, and pushed them aside.

"It is about time," Sherlock noted.

"Yes well, I happen to love that movie"

Sherlock looked into her eyes, then down at her lips, which he immediately kissed without hesitation. He lifted her same frame off the floor and placed her on the bed. Taking charge Molly pulled him down on top of her.

"I love you Sherlock. I love you so much." She whispered. Sherlock looked down at her and smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" Sherlock asked her.

"What do you mean?" She was surprised that Sherlock would ask such a question, especially at this moment. It seemed too random.

"You said earlier that you wouldn't mind going away for the weekend. Where do you want to go?"

"I've never thought about it before, I suppose Paris."

Sherlock made a face. "Okay besides France,"

"Maybe a small bed and breakfast in Scotland, or Italy or something."

"Okay, let's go to Scotland, and go to that B&B." Sherlock said. "Let's go this weekend or something. Be spontaneous"

"You can't be serious. You, Sherlock Holmes, want to go on a vacation?"

"Well, I just won't see it that way. We can leave Friday and come back early Monday. We can do it."

"You can't do it Sherlock, I know you too well. You go stir crazy when you do have a case for a few hours. There is no way you could ever take a whole weekend off to not work. It's… impossible."

"You're cute Molly Hooper, you're cute,"

**Ahh Sherlock in love. Is there anything better? Stay tuned because in a couple of chapter, the you lovers will go to Scotland for the weekend. You're not going to want to miss that! **

**Like it/hate it? Let me know. Just a few words can really make my day, and make updates come faster!**


	3. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 3! A little angst, not as fluffy, but it will get better. I promise. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Thank you to rudeANDginger and Kathmak for the reviews, you guys rock! And to everyone else who favorited/followed this story. Want a shout out? Leave a review!**

Chapter 3: What Goes Up Must Come Down

Molly woke the next morning alone in Sherlock's bed. She always wanted to cuddle with Sherlock in the mornings, but she never could since he could barely sleep as it was. He was an impatient man, and would immediately get up and try to occupy his mind. Sometimes she felt like she was dating an 8 year old boy.

She threw on a pair of sweatpants that she left in her door in his room, and one of his old tee shirts. As she emerged from the bedroom she heard Sherlock and John talking, no fighting.

"I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you!" Sherlock taunted.

"For the love of God Sherlock, what is wrong with you?" John asked, noticeably getting annoyed.

"I'm bored, so terribly bored. I can't stand how bored I truly am! Molly, is there anything new cases you have heard of? Any?"

Instead of greeting his girlfriend with a kiss or a good morning, Sherlock instead grabbed her by the shoulder shaking her, "I am so bored!" He nearly yelled.

"Umm, good morning to you too Sherlock." Molly said sarcastically. He dropped his head on her shoulder, as she ran her fingers through his thick curly hair. "I'm sure a good case will come along. Greg will probably text you any minute with one."

Molly knew that they could never go away on a vacation. If he got this bored while being away from a case for a day, imagine how a weekend would be. He would be miserable. And he wouldn't even try to hide it either. The whole experience in itself would be an utter disaster.

_I guess it's what I get for falling in love with Sherlock Holmes_, Molly though to herself.

"Maybe you could come by my work and we could have lunch together?" Molly asked Sherlock.

"I probably will considering there is no bloody cases in London!"

Sherlock's head shot up from Molly's shoulder as soon as he heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table. "It's Lestrade" Sherlock announced as he picked up his phone. "And it's a new case! Finally, I thought I was going to go mad!"

"Weren't we all…" John muttered.

"I do have excellent hearing, John." Sherlock said. "Anyways, he said he's on his way over to explain. Something about a two dead campers a mile apart from each other. Unsure if there is any relation, oh how exciting!"

"Greg is coming here?" Molly asked.

"Isn't that what I just said? You do need to listen more carefully Molly"

Molly rolled her eyes and went back into Sherlock's bedroom. She grabbed a new set of clothes and her make-up bag and went into the bathroom. She would be rather caught dead than have Greg see her in what she was wearing. After all, Molly knew that Greg had put her on a pedestal all these years.

Back in the living room, the boys were bot sitting on the couch waiting for Lestrade to come. Unlike Sherlock, John liked to have down time. He wanted to have more of it. It had been a little over a month since his last date, a long time for him. He would have to make on this week. It was hard for John, considering he has dated a large amount of women. Most of his relationships had ended badly with the girl walking out complaining that Sherlock comes before her. He had been blacklisted. Girls talk. They warn people to stay away from John Watson.

"Hey Sherlock, you think Molly would set me up with one of her friends?"

"Why would she want to do that?" Sherlock asked.

"I dunno, maybe it'll be fun if we both date friends. We could double…"

"That doesn't interest me in the slightest."

"Come on, do a mate a favor willya? I have saved your life remember?"

Sherlock grumbled, "Fine, if you must, I will ask her, but there I no garentee that she'll agree"

"That who will agree?" Molly asked as she emerged from the bathroom, now fully clothed, with her wet hair tired back into a messy bun.

"John wants us to set him up with one of your friends" Sherlock replied. "You don't have to."

"Why, I think that sounds like fun! I have the perfect girl for you. She's a nurse on St. Barts and she's quite cute. I've actually thought about setting you two up a few times before."

"Perfect! What's the girl's name?"

"Mary and I really think you'll like her. Remember my friend Mary, Sherlock?"

"I don't forget anything." Sherlock said.

Just then, Greg entered into the apartment. "Hello, Hello everyone!" Greg said, as soon as he noticed Molly he said, "Ahh, Molly what a lovely surprise!"

"Why wouldn't Molly be here?" Sherlock asked. "She is my girlfriend after all. It should not be shocking that she is here."

"Well I just mean… forget it. Here's the case file" Lestrade handed the case file over to Sherlock and John, who both devoured it.

"So how've you been Molls?" Greg asked.

"I've been busy with work and everything. You know how it is." She replied. "So how's the wife?"

"I… umm, did Sherlock not tell you? We are getting a divorce."

"Oh I… I am so sorry, I had no idea, Greg please forgive me!" Molly said covering her mouth with one hand, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Seriously Molls, it's okay. You didn't know. I just figured that Sherlock would have told you"

"Sorry, but I have better things to talk about, Lestrade." Sherlock piped in from the couch. Molly wanted to scold Sherlock for his rude behavior, but she bit her tongue. She always bit her tongue, never wanted to be confrontational. "Alright, I am ready to go to the camp site. How far off is it?"

"Only fifteen minutes from here" Lestrade explained.

"Excellent, let's go, I want to get an early start before Anderson comes and ruins it… like he always does." Sherlock said.

"Bye Sherlock" Molly said leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes, good-bye Molly Hooper" He said, not evening acknowledging her.

Sherlock and Lestrade both started to go downstairs, leaving John behind for a moment. "I don't know why we put up with him."

"He has his sweet moments… but other times he can just be so cold."

"Is that enough for you?"

"For now it is." Molly said, walking into the kitchen. John stood there as she walked away. He couldn't believe that a man like Sherlock could shut out someone as beautiful as Molly Hooper.

**A/N: BAM! Another one down. Still like? Leave a review! Any suggestions? Leave a review! All in all, leave a review and I'll love you (But I already do, so you are in luck) **

**PS: I don't ship Molly and John romantically, but as friends. After all, they both need to deal with Sherlock!**


	4. Double Date

**A/N: Hello to my reviewers. Wow, this is crazy, I got so many reviews on the last chapter! **

**To My reviewers:**

**Foreveryourss, MarBre582, Sammy Katz, IHeartJensen, Adayuki, and trinicutiegal**

**You rock! **

**Renaissancebooklover108 and Kathmak don't think for a second that I forget you guys! That you both so much for reviewing more than once. Love you guys!**

Chapter 4: Double Date

As soon as Molly arrived at work, she saw Mary standing at the front desk, filling out some paper work. She wasn't changed into his scrubs yet, standing in a pair of black slacks and nice teal shirt. Molly always admired Mary's fashion, wishing her had some fashion sense. But it was always goot for Molly that she had a fashionista best friend. After all, Mary had bought over half of Molly's clothes and picked out numerous outfits for her.

"Cheers," Mary said to the old receptionist. She then turned to Molly, "Oh hello Molls, where've you been? It's been a few days!"

"I know, I know, I've been meaning to call you but…"

"But you were with Sherlock, I understand." Mary finished.

"Hey, do you wanna meet his friend John? He's a great guys, I think you guys would really hit it off"

"Is he anything like Sherlock?"

"Nothing like him at all,"

"Perfect! I'm in!" Both girls laughed. Molly knew that Sherlock could be a handful, and didn't blame Mary for not wanting to get set up with someone like him.

"Let's do it tonight? Why wait?"

"I'll come over before and they can pick us up. That way you can check out what I'm wearing. You know John, and you know what he likes"

Both girls embraced and parted ways for the day. Molly buried herself into work. At around noon, Greg brought in the dead campers that Sherlock and John had been working on.

"Want some company?" Greg asked. Molly tilted her head, confused. "Lunch break."

"Oh right, wow, I completely lost track of time!"

"So is that a yes?"

Molly remembered that Sherlock would be coming for lunch, but she liked Greg. He was nice and understanding. She felt like she could actually talk to him. She wanted him to stay, but wanted to stay true to Sherlock. After all, he didn't forget anything, or so he claimed.

"I umm don't actually eat lunch, but please feel free to stay. I'd love the company" Molly told him. Her stomach started to growl, but Greg was either didn't hear him, or was too polite to say anything. Probably the later.

Greg sat on a stool next to my desk, as Molly sat down in her normal desk chair. He ate a granola bar as they talked about everything. He was so easy to talk to. He and Molly had always gotten along.

Lestrade left an hour later, and again, Molly buried herself into her work. She didn't even notice the time until Mary came down into the lab a few hours later.

"Are you ready to go?" Mary asked.

"Oh yeah sorry, I always lose track of time!" Molly replied. Then she remembered that Sherlock never came for lunch… like he said he would. She would have to bring it up after their double date tonight. She could not bring it up before. This was John and Mary's night.

Later that night, Molly heard a knock on her apartment door. She gave a nervous smile to Mary. Sherlock and John stood at the door both dressed nicely. Sherlock had on his trench coat, a purple shirt and his scarf, while John wore black trousers, with a button down and a grey wool coat. Molly gave a small wink at Mary who was looking at John approvingly.

"Ahh you must be Ms. Morsdan" John said, He took her hand and brought it to his lips, "It truly is nice to meet you."

Molly looked over to Sherlock. He gave her a half smile. She could tell that he was thinking about something, but she didn't care. She pressed her lips to his. "Be good tonight." Molly said to Sherlock.

"And if I'm not?" Sherlock teased.

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to know," She replied. He smiled a placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Ready to go?" John asked, interrupting Molly and Sherlock's conversation.

The four piled into Sherlock's care. Molly sat in the front with Sherlock, who drove, while John sat in the back with Mary. Oddly, it felt like middle school all over again to Molly. Double dating and setting her best friend up with her boyfriend's best friend. The only difference between this and middle school was she was going to have sex tonight, she thought.

In the rear view mirror, Molly could see John and Mary smiling at each other. Molly knew that they would hit it off. They would soon be in a relationship. Molly reached over and grabbed Sherlock's hand as his other hand was on the steering wheel.

"I won't be enjoying this" Sherlock said in a low tone. John and Mary were too busy looking at each other to notice anything Sherlock said.

Molly ignored Sherlock until they were seated at the restaurant.

"So how was your day today?" Molly asked Sherlock as she nursed her glass of white wine.

"I hate Anderson," Sherlock mumbled.

"Umm what he means is, Anderson was there and Sherlock got mad at him for messing up the crime scene." John explained to a confused looking Molly and Mary. Sherlock still sat there with his eye looking at the white tablecloth.

"Well I had a nice day. Greg ate lunch with me since someone forgot" Molly said. "Although this morning you said you didn't forget anything, right Sherlock?"

"I… messed up again." Sherlock said simply.

"So Mary you are a nurse correct?" John asked trying to change the subject. Molly dropped the lunch subject. She would bring it up again in private, and he would surely regret even standing her up.

At that moment, Molly Hooper wanted more from her boyfriend. After all, He was supposed to come when he promises to. Sometimes, she didn't know where she stood with Sherlock. She was destine to find out tonight. After dinner of course.

**Okay Okay Okay. Well that's another one down. Wanna get a shout out? Review! Also, I don't have a huge idea as to how many chapters this will be or the direction it is going in. Any and all ideas will be appreciated. Stay beautiful. **


	5. Competition

**A/N: Hello, Hello my darlings. I am back with a new chapter. Finally, Molly Hooper puts her foot down! **

**But before I begin, I must thank my reviewers!**

**So, thank you to: MarBre582, AdaYuki, SammyKatz, Aviatress and Renaissancebooklover108**

**Love you guys!**

Chapter 5: Competition

Sherlock had pulled up to Mary's flat. He put the car into park and waited for John to walk Mary up to her door. It was the first time that night that Sherlock and Molly had privacy.

"I'm staying over tonight." Sherlock stated as a fact, rather than asking Molly if she wanted him to stay over. Molly of course would have said yes anyways. She was under the spell of Sherlock. Whatever he said goes.

"I want to talk though. I'm unhappy, and I feel that we should talk about it."

"Alright, I suppose we could talk" Sherlock responded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's discuss it in private when John won't be back any minute." Molly responded. Truthfully, Molly was nervous. She loved Sherlock, but things needed to change. When she first entered the relationship, Sherlock told her that he would change for her. While that has happened, Molly just wants more. She wanted to be in a normal relationship, where the man will hold her hand walking down the street or visit her at work without an ulterior motive. Just to say hi, not look for a dead body he can do experiments with.

"Molly, that Mary is something!" John beamed as he got into the car.

"Will there be a second date then?" Molly asked.

"Why would you ask such a question? It's a useless question to ask. Obviously they both enjoyed each other, and a good night kiss was exchanged, along with her number written in an old receipt in his pocket." Sherlock said, pulling away from the curb. "The lipstick on his collar suggest it might have been a little more than a good night kiss and—"

"Sherlock!" Molly and John said at the same time.

"I am correct aren't I?"

"Git" John muttered under his breath. Sherlock however ignored his comment and continued to drive until he pulled up to Molly's flat.

"I'm staying here tonight, take a cab home" Sherlock announced as he turned off the car.

"Can't I just take the car home?"

"Sherlock give him the keys" Molly told him.

Sherlock looked over to Molly who stared him straight in the eyes. He relented a tossed John the keys.

"Come on" Sherlock said to Molly. He grabbed her wrist, as they both entered into her apartment building. Before closing the doors behind her, she gave one last look to John. It was an apologetic look. It was almost as if he knew that she was going to talk to Sherlock about their relationship. Sherlock never gave John enough credit. John could deduce.

The first thing Molly did when she entered her flat was feed her cat Toby. Sherlock stood by the door, taking off his coat and putting it on the coat rack. Toby walked up to Sherlock and rubbed against his legs. He then picked up the cat and walked over to the couch. It always surprised Molly that Sherlock would love cats so much. She always saw a sensitive side whenever he held Toby. Something that she wished Sherlock would have when he held her.

"So what did you want to talk about? Wait let me guess—"

"Sherlock, can you just shut up?" Molly snapped. She suddenly took it back. She looked at Sherlock who looked at her dumbfounded. "I mean, can you just be a normal human being for fifteen minutes. That's all I am asking."

"Define normal," Sherlock stated. Molly shot his a glare, and he immediately stopped talking.

"We need to talk about our relationship" Molly said as she walked over to the couch, sitting next to him. He turned his body towards her, but she stared straight at the coffee table. "I'm not… happy. Listen, I love you, and I know I shouldn't except much from you, but I want more. Like today, when you said you would visit me a lunch, I really looked forward to that. But instead, I had lunch with Greg—"

"Wait, what?"

"Greg came over and I had lunch with him, well he ate lunch, I didn't because I was waiting for you." Molly explained.

"I am going to kill Lestrade," Sherlock said, putting Toby down and pacing. "He's always had a soft spot for you, and now that he is divorced, he is going to make his move. Well not on my watch he isn't."

"Well maybe if you would have ate lunch with me, he wouldn't have"

Sherlock stopped pacing and looked at his girlfriend. "Do you like Lestrade? No, don't answer that, I know you do." Sherlock said sadly.

Molly got up and cradled Sherlock's face in his hands. "It's just that, Greg is nice and understanding, and he's easy to talk to… but I love you, Sherlock. I don't love him"

"I love you too Molly,"

Just then, Molly's phone rang. At first she ignored it, thinking it was Mary, gushing about how great John was.

"I want a date night" Molly announced.

"Another one? We just had one!"

"No, I want one with just me and you, at a restaurant, and—"

Molly's phone continued to ring again, and finally she sighed and answer it, "Hello Mary, can I call you back later, I am with Sherlock. I am sure your date went well, and John seems very pleased with it."

"Molly, it's your sister." The voice said through her mobile.

"Caroline! I am very sorry, I thought you were Mary!"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know… I'm engaged!" Caroline screamed through the phone. "Declan finally asked me! Isn't this wonderful? I'm getting married!"

"Oh, I am so happy for you Carrie! I know you guys will be very happy!"

"So you're with Sherlock…" Caroline said.

"Carrie…" Molly replied. Caroline has been wanted to meet Sherlock for the past three years. Although Molly and Sherlock have only been dating for six months, Molly would gush over Sherlock ever since they met.

"He better be at my wedding!"

"He will be, don't worry!"

"So, it is in a month at the Plaza"

"Plaza?"

"You know, the Plaza Hotel in New York! Declan's family pulled some strings and they booked it for a month away! Can you believe it?! Only a month away and I will be Mrs. Declan Scott. Oh Molly, I am just so happy right now!"

Molly remembered that Declan's family is American, and they would want the wedding to be in the States. It would be a lot harder for Molly to convince Sherlock to not only go on such a faraway trip, but to also take off that much time for work.

"I'll be there sis! Well, I gotta go, but call me soon! We must go dress shopping!"

"Wait but Molly, one more thing? Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course I would!"

With that, the sister hung up the phone. Molly told Sherlock all about their conversation, including how they are going to New York City in a month.

"But I find Americans so dull" Sherlock said.

"I don't really care Sherlock, we are going." Molly told him.

"Molly, has anyone ever told you how attractive you are when you're a bossy?" Sherlock asked, capturing her lips with his.

"Bedroom" Molly murmured against his lips.

"Way ahead of you" Sherlock said. At first his held her wrist, then he held her hand.

Molly knew it wasn't much, but he was trying, and that's all she really wanted in the first place.

**A/N: Done with another one. I hope you guys are still into the story! So Sherlock knows what Molly wants. Maybe that will teach him a lesson! Anyways, review if you like it, review if you don't like it. I love your comments, and they really make my day. **

**You are all beautiful! **


	6. Leaving and Meeting

**A/N: Oi so I've been away for a while, and now I'm back! Thank you to my reviewers and followers and so forth! I will do a shout out next chapter, but I only have like two seconds to upload it on the internet. But anyways, thank you all so much, and I hope you guys are still interested in it. **

**PS I know this is kinda far into the future, but I wanted to make the story move along a little. Hope you don't mind!**

Chapter 6: Leaving and Meeting

"I'm going to miss you,"

"I know but you'll be back before you know it,"

"I don't really want to go…"

"Sherlock, you have to go, and you know that,"

Sherlock sat in his usually chair, his suitcase at his feet pouting. "What if you get lonely?"

"Stop being such a baby Sherlock and go to the freaking wedding!" John yelled. "Go pick up Molly and go to the airport before you miss your flight!"

"But…"

"Sherlock, Mary is coming over any minute now, and do you really wanna talk to her?" John asked. Sherlock didn't hate Mary, but she did annoy him more than anything else.

As soon as John mentioned Mary, Sherlock picked up his suitcase and left. He knew this week would be important to Molly, as her sister was getting married. Molly had traveled back and forth to New York to be with her sister twice this month. But Sherlock was… nervous. Something he didn't feel too often. He had never met anyone in Molly's family. According to Molly, she did have two very protective older brothers and many male cousins.

Sherlock was in a daze as he walked up the stairs to Molly's apartment, still thinking of her older brothers. True, he was slender, but he was good at fighting.

"Oh hey Sherlock, Molly's just getting ready, come in." Mary Morstan said, opening molly's door.

"Stupid John" Sherlock mumbled. John lied to Sherlock to get him to leave. Mary wasn't even going to 221B.

Mary stood behind the counter nursing her glass of red wine. "Want some?" She asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, I really shouldn't"

"You're going to want to," Mary warned.

"Why?"

"Molly never told you this but her brother Dan is going to be on the same flight as you… sitting across from you. Don't get me wrong, Danny is a great guy, but he can be a little scary."

Sherlock automatically reached for the glass, and chugs the rest of the red wine. "So that's why Molly booked the tickets"

"What did I do?" molly asked dragging her suitcase out of the bedroom.

"I let it slip that Danny is sitting next to you guys on the plane" Mary said.

Molly's face blushed a deep red. "Oh, right… sorry Sherlock, Danny really wanted to sit next to us on the plane. After all it is a long flight and everything. Besides his wife will be there so I doubt he'll do anything rash on the plane"

"Right, well I am sure I will be fine then" Sherlock said, trying to sound confident, but in reality he was shaking. The great Sherlock Holmes afraid? "Well we should get a move on then."

Molly and Mary embraced as Sherlock picked up Molly's suitcase. Molly took Sherlocks hand as they both left her apartment. He was curious why Mary was staying in Molly's apartment, but he didn't question. He deduced that it was probably to feed Molly's cat whilst she was away.

"Don't worry about Danny. I think you're going to like him."

"Why would I worry about him? I've dealt with murderers and other people who have wanted to kill me. I hopefully doubt your brother would want to kill me… right?"

"Well… if I were you, I wouldn't sleep on the plane" Molly replied, getting into the cab that Sherlock reserved.

When the couple finally arrived at the gate, they were exhausted. Who knew US customs could take so long? Molly lace her fingers into Sherlock's and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you for coming with me. I had my doubts, but you really pulled through." Molly said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, John said—"

"I don't want to hear what John said. Just pretend that you decided to come because your love me"

"Well I do love you. A great deal."

Molly leaned her head on Sherlock's shoulder and closed her eyes briefly. He kissed the top of her head, smelling her lavender shampoo. This week would be okay, Sherlock thought.

"Molly bear!" A voice boomed, taking Sherlock and Molly out of their trance.

"Danny!" Molly yelled back running into his arms. He picked her up off the floor and spun her around a few times. "Oh how I've missed you! Come on, you must meet Sherlock Holmes!"

Dan was much bigger than Sherlock had imagined. Unlike petit Molly, Dan had a muscular build, and stood at 1.80 meters. Or so Sherlock assumed. His hair was the same colour as Molly's and his face was square with a prominent jaw bone. From what Sherlock would see, he was a handsome man.

"Ahh, so if it isn't the great Sherlock Holmes Molly's been blabbing about for the past three years," Dan said taking a good look at him. "You have hurt my sister so many times, you know,"

"I am aware, and I truly am sorry for that." Sherlock said.

"Daniel…" A voice of a woman appeared behind Dan. "Hi, I'm his wife, Alison, I am not as scary as my husband, but if you give him some time, he'll warm up to you, I promise."

"Pleasure" Sherlock said. He then turned his attention back to Dan. "I do love your sister,"

Molly stood next to Sherlock. Sherlock's arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"I don't think I like you, but I can tolerate you if my sister loves you."

A big sigh of relief came out of Alison and Molly's mouths.

**So that's that. Next chapter will be the wedding… maybe. I'm not sure. Any ideas? Review or PM me with some. Even if you don't have ideas, review or PM me. I love to hear your feedback, or just to talk. **


End file.
